2
by SimontheHawtee
Summary: qaswdefrtgyhjkl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Marceline stared at the pink girl in shock. " Okay, Bonnibel. I cannot believe you actually asked me to do that." Bonnibel flushed. " I wouldn't ask you to if I could do it myself. You know that. I've been to castle Lemongrab too many times, and I've gotten nowhere with him; I've only made him worse. I just want him to be happy, and you're the best person I could think of to this. You're good at making people happy."  
Marceline tried to stay angry, really tried, but it didn't work. Bonnibel had twisted logic, but it was getting to her, fast. "Fine. How long do you want me to stay with him? One week? Two?" The princess fidgeted. "Actually, he really needs help. A lot of help. Maybe about a couple… of months?" Marceline's expression went slack. "Marceline? Are you okay? " She reached out to touch the vampire, and Marceline exploded into a mass of tentacles and fur and blood. "Are you blopping kidding me?! Do you remember who you're talking about? He's crazy; that's why you sent him away, remember, Bonnie? He thinks it's okay to torture people. Torture, Bonnie!"  
Bonnibel stamped her foot on the polished licorice. " Okay, he's crazy, but I thought you'd understand…." Marceline's hair twitched. "Why, Bonnibel? Why did you think I'd understand? Because I hang with Simon? Bonnie, I love him. That's why I put up with him. I don't care about your crazy failed experiment." Bonnie gasped. "Marceline… Marceline, I need you. I need your help."  
Marceline could see how difficult it was for Bonnibel to say what she was, but it didn't matter. It would be even more difficult to make her nutjob creation sane.  
" I understand, Marceline. I shouldn'tve tried to make you go. But, could you at least consider—?"

Bonnibel stopped and stared at something behind Marceline, who phased back into her body. "Your Majesty, may I announce the arrival of the earl of Lemongrab." said Manfriend. The earl stepped into the palace, his heels clicking on the floor. "Hello, Lemongrab." Bonnibel said cautiously, hoping he hadn't heard her last words. " Hello, Princess.I have come to a conclusionnnn." he said, his voice reminding Marceline of the first, and last, time she'd scratched her nails on a chalkboard. "I am royalty, a-ammm  
I not?" he continued, walking until he closed the distance between the three of them."Well, I guess, according to—" Bubblegum tried to say. "And I am not to live forever, a-ammm I? " Leomgrab said, trying, and, in Marceline's opinion, failing to be condescending. " I suppose not, but-" Bonnibel tried again. "And in order to continue my hierarcheeeee, I must obtaiin an heir,yesss?" Bonnibel gasped as she realized what Lemongrab was getting at, but quickly recomposed herself and put her hands on her hips. "Dude, you're not a king. That only works with-" "Y-yess, of that, I'm aware, I'm AWARE!" he screetched, stomping his feet on the floor. Marceline and Bonnibel flinched at his reedy voice. "That's too, bad, because there's no queen to marry you;therefore, you don't need an heir to continue your throne, because you _have_ no throne. Goodbye, Lemongrab." Bonnibel tried to usher him out, but he pushed her aside and pointed at Marceline. "But she is a queen, she's a QUEEN! I need a queen and you have one right here! Mmotherrr, I really find it-" "She won't go with you, Lemongrab! You can't force someone to- " Yes you CAN! You CAN! You force EVERYONE!" Lemongrab was growing more agitated by the second; he was starting to drip lemony essence on the ground. "What I do is within my power-" "Power that you ABUSE! You're abusive! You say it is I who needs help, but I believe it is-ss youu! YOU!" Lemongrab lunged at Bonnibel, fangs bared, and Marceline morphed back into her demon self and threw him against the wall, scratching Bonnibel with her wing in the process, leaving a small cut. Bonnibel winced at the pain, and the muffled crunch she heard as Lemongrab made contact with the hardened cake.

She watched, horrified, as Marceline prepared to throw him again, this time to the floor. "Stop, STOP, Marceline!" She rushed towards Lemongrab's slumped figure, holding her forearm. Muttering to herself, she felt around his body to find the broken bones. It would take _months _for injuries of this level of damage to heal, even with her technology. "What is wrong with you?!" she yelled at Marceline. Marceline's eyes widened in shock. "_Me?_! Was _I_ coming at you like I wanted to fight? No. _He_ was. And now he's not." "Yes, but you didn't have t-to do THAT!" The vampire and the princess were interrupted by Lemongrab's coughing. " That w-will dooo, Mmotherrr. I will leave, but I will have a queeen! I'll have a QUEEEN!""With difficulty, Lemongrab stood up and walked, limping, to his camel, who rode off to Lemongrab, his hooves clopping in the distance.

"Well, that was..." Marceline drawled, trying to think of a word to describe the crazy earl. "Yeah," Bonnibel rubbed her arm. "So, I'm just going to go." Marceline prepared to leave, but the princess held onto her foot. "Hey... you'll think about it, won't you?" Marceline grimaced. "Bonniie, he's crazy!" "Please, Marceline; every day he walks around the Candy Kingdom's outskirts, looking so depressed, and I have to look at him and know it's all my fault! If you won't do it for me, do it for him!" Marceline hissed. "_Him?!_ Bonnie, I won't do it! Not for you, not for him, not for Finn, or Jake, or Lady Rainicorn. Not for anybody." Bonnibel hung her head, and the princess and the queen looked up when they heard Lady Rainicorn from the hallway: "나는이에 관여하지 않으려는 ." "Fine." Bonnibel muttered, letting go of Marceline, watching her readjust her hood over her head and fly away.

Later in the night, Bonnibel went to her room, sat in her chair, and rang her bell. Peppermint Butler walked into her room quickly, a hairbrush and powdered sugar in his hands. " I take it that the vampire queen declined your request?" The princess sighed. "Yeah. P-But, I don't know _what_ to do anymore about Lemongrab. I mean, he has Lemongrab 2 to keep him company, but Lemongrab 2 is so normal, and Lemongrab is so.." "_Not_?" the butler offered. "Yes! Exactly! I feel horrible seeing him so upset, because I _made_ him that way; he can't help it if he flies into a panic over a messy room, or if he runs away when someone tries to hug him." Peppermint Butler reached for his stool, and began brushing and powdering the princess' hair. "What am I going to do, Peppermint?" The little peppermint's brow creased as he ran the brush through the pink monarchy's even pinker gum, brushing all the way to the roots, sprinkling powder around her head, and spreading it downward with his fingers. Once the powdered sugar covered her hair, he held the princess' face in his hands and kissed her forehead. " I don't know. Goodnight, Princess," the butler said.

Marceline flew into her house, up the stairs, and into her bed, tugging her shirt off of her, and onto the floor, flopping down next to her poodle rather than laying gracefully. "Ugh, Schwable! What is _wrong _with her?! She _knows_ that that lemon dude is crazy; why else would she send him away? You don't send people away who aren't crazy! I mean, she's told me about all the crap he's done, and I've _seen_ him go crazy. I'm not going to stay around him while he screams at me for walking around in my bra, or telling me I'm unacceptable for tuning my axe bass; that's why I have a _dad. _And I don't _care_ if it made her mad that I said no; at least she has people she can talk to about it! I have nobody; Simon's gone, Finn's too young, Jake is... Jake, BMO's a robot, and Bonnibel has _seriously_ pissed me off!" With that, she picked up the nearest thing she could find, her cellphone, and threw it, imagining it was Lemongrab again, and it exploded, leaving a dent where it hit the wall. "_UGH!_" she roared, flopping down on the bed with much, _much_ more force.

Chapter 2

Marceline woke up just as the sun's rays began to shine through her window, stinging her skin. "Ouch!" she yelped. " Berryman, I thought I told you to draw the curtains!" She flew downstairs to her new henchman, who was cowering in a corner on the couch. "I'm sorry, Mistress, but I don't believe that you-" "Are you calling me a liar? After I take you in and feed you? Let you sleep on my couch? How dare-" She was cut short by a knock at her door, and she let the hair fall over her face as she bowed her head. "Open the door." she muttered. "Yes, Mistress." Berryman opened that door, and light flooded the house. Marceline squinted from under her hair. It was a good thing it was so thick, or she would have been badly burned. Princess Bubblegum stepped in, wiping her feet on the mat. "Good morning Marcel-" she stopped as she noticed the poor, shivering berry at the door. He had several cuts and bruises, and the bags were prominent under his eyes. "Marceline! How dare you mistreat this poor berry! He's been labeled as a missing candy person for a month now!" Marceline shrugged. " I needed a new henchman, and he offered. No biggie." The princess gaped ' No _biggie_?! Do you have any- Never mind. I'll deal with this later. Go, little berry." Berryman stared up in shock at the princess, then ran as fast as his little green legs could take him. "Really, Bonnibel?! What the blop! I was going to ask him to bring me something red!" The princess ignored her, and sat on her couch. "Gosh, this couch is uncomfortable!" The vampire shrugged again. " Anyway, what's up?" Bonnibel breathed hard, blowing bubbles on the air that Marceline popped. "You've caused a lot of trouble for me, that's what's up. Turns out, beating up Lemongrab? Not such a good idea." Marceline hissed. "That isn't fair! He was going to bite your face off!" The bubblegum princess nodded. " I know. Marceline, he's planning to wage war on the Candy Kingdom, unless -" Marceline growled. " You don't have to give him what he wants, Bonnibel! In case you forgot, I'm a _vampire_, and at the moment, I'm a really pissed vampire. What are a bunch of lemons going to do to me?" Princess Bubblegum grimaced; it always annoyed her when Marceline decided that she could make a plan better than hers.

"Listen, Marceline! As much as I know you'd love to go to war, I don't. Even with you, many of my subjects will die. Lemongrab could set up a blockade! My people could starve! _That's _what a bunch of lemons can do, if they wanted to!" "But what about all those cannons-" "I don't_ have_ those resources anymore, Marceline! I don't have _anything_ anymore!" With that, Bonnibel put her head in between her knees and breathed, bubbles filling the air. "Okay, okay, Bonnie. Fine; you don't have to fight. What does Lemongrab want?"_  
_

Bonnibel muttered something. "What, Bonnie?"

The muttering got louder; it sounded like "hwabsblu" "He wears blue? Bonnie, that makes zero-"

"I said, 'He wants you' ". Bonnibel cringed at Marceline's roar of outrage. "WHAT?! Are you blopping kidding me!? I won't go, Bonnie! Let him wage war! I'll _kill_ him before he reaches the Bad Lands!" The princess flushed angrily. "Calm down! I understood you not wanting to go before, but people will _die _now if you don't, Marceline! The candy- people depend on you! _I_ depend on you! Do you even care?! Look at me!" Marceline peeked at her from under her hair; Bonnibel was a mess; her eyes were frantic, and she was tearing out her hair. Literally; there were little wads of overly pink gum littering the floor. Marceline picked up a wad, flipped her hair back, and drained the gum of its colour, and its sweetness hit her like a tidal wave. "_Glob_, Bonnibel! Your hair!" Bonnibel knocked the candy out of her hands. "This is not the time! You need to go to Castle Lemongrab._ Now._" Marceline chewed on the inside of her cheek. "What do I get?" she asked, staring at the other wads of Bonnibel' hair. The princess considered; Marceline was over 1,000 years old. Everything she wanted, she'd probably had already. She had money, property, an army of undead slaves that she could summon whenever she wanted to, and that was just barely scratching the surface. "You can have whatever you want." "I want the right to refuse to go with Lemongrab." "Except that." "I have an army." Marceline muttered. Bonnibel sighed. "I know, but Lemongrab can make more candy-" "I can kill more people! Glob, Bonnibel, _why_ are you taking all my options away?!" "Because they're dumb options that will blow up in your face!" Bonnibel yelled, turning a shade of pink so deep Marceline mistook it for red. "You can't kill anymore people, and I need my citizens in case of another war! That's why you can't go being a murderer!" The pink princess breathed hard, and flopped on Marceline's couch, wincing at its hardness. "You're not the only kingdom in Ooo, you know." Marceline grumbled. "If you start a killing rampage anywhere else, the other kingdoms will want to wage war on me, because you live in _my_ kingdom. No." Marceline began to pace.

"My dad-"

"Runs the Nightosphere, where evil demons could kill Lemongrab, but once they're free, what's to stop them from killing other, innocent people?" Marceline was beginning to get more annoyed.

"I could gather the other kingdoms-"

"That you've alienated by stealing their people and using them as henchmen?" Her hair was beginning to twitch.

"Finn and Jake-"

"Are great fighters, but Lemongrab's population is in the millions."

Marceline had had enough; she burst into her large tentacle monster form, thrashing the air. "I hate you right now! This is all _your_ fault! You had enough candy people, but you decided to be greedy and make another one!" Bonnibel was truly afraid of Marceline at this moment, but she stood her ground and looked Marceline in her now-beady eyes. Marceline calmed down, and shrank back into herself, facing Bubblegum. "Fine." she huffed. "But let me say goodbye to Simon and Betty." Bubblegum nodded. "Do you want me to go-?" But before she could finish her sentence, Marceline was gone, her cape flapping in the wind. Bonnibel helped herself to a strawberry drained of its colour, marveling at its still-fresh taste. _  
_

Chapter 3

Marceline flew until she saw the face-like mountains of the Ice Kingdom. She landed by a penguin. "Gunter?" she asked. She'd only recently learned that the penguins at the Ice Kingdom had different names, and got very annoyed if they were all called Gunter. This one _was_ Gunter, because she bowed and lead her to Simon. "Thank you." she murmured. "Hey there Marceline! I'm trying to give this lady here a penguin show! Jump, Guntalina!" He blasted an ice pillar for Guntalina to leap onto. She did, and Betty clapped, her face shining. She couldn't stand it any longer; she ran up to Simon and hugged his frail, emaciated body. "I have to leave." she said, her voice cracking. She felt guilty for never visiting him; she'd never called or anything, and now she'd never see Simon again. _It's okay._ she thought. _He has Betty. She loves him. But I do, too._ Hugging him tighter, she finally broke, sobbing into his blue tunic. "There, there. Marble-ine. You'll come back." She cried harder; she had to stay until Lemongrab wasn't crazy anymore, so she was sure she'd never come back. She kissed his blue forehead and flew away. tightening her hood.

Next was Finn and Jake's. She flew in through the window, scooping up BMO when he tried to BMO-chop her. "If dis- oh. Hey, Marceline. Finn and Jake are in the treasure room." "Thanks." She flew into the treasure room, where Finn and Jake were sword-fighting. "Give up, you _butt_!" Finn screamed, thrusting his sword into Jake's abdomen. Jake stretched around the sword, and sent his own sword flying at Finn, who ducked and it soared at Marceline's head, who dashed out of the way. The sword stuck into the wall, where it vibrated until Marceline stopped it with her hands. "Hey, Jake. Come talk to me." she said, motioning for the yellow dog to follow. "_Alone._" she added when Finn tried to come.

"What's up. Marceline?" he asked. "I have to leave the Candy Kingdom for a while. Don't ask for how long, because I don't know. " Jake's face crumpled in confusion. "But why? Did Princess Bubblegum banish you? 'Cuz if it's about Cinnamon Bun again, you had nothing-" Marceline waved him away. "No. It's something else I can't tell you about. I just came to say goodbye." She felt the tears forcing themselves up, but she could control them easier than when she was with Simon. "But why? Marceline, you can tell me what's-" "No, I can't!" Jake looked hurt by her outburst, but nodded. "Fine. Do I tell Finn?" Marceline chewed on her cheek again, deliberating. Finn was mature, but there was only so much the poor human could take. He'd lost his father, his arm, and his sword all in the same day. Maybe she shouldn't add herself to the list. "Do whatever you think is best."she said, her voice cracking. _ Damn you, Bonnibel, _she thought, as she hugged Jake,his yellow body squishing around her. She flew into Finn, who was pretending not to listen at the door. "Hey, Marceline. I wasn't-" Finn blushed when Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. See you later, you donkus." she scooped him up, then dropped him in a pile of gold. Finn looked at Jake. "What was that all about? he asked. Jake kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Marceline went back to her house,and breathed in the smell of mustiness and leftover fruitiness Berryman left behind. She was fully crying now, her acid tears burning tiny holes in her couch, her floors. She scratched a Phil face into the wall, then threw her last carton of Bug Milk on it. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum" she muttered, flying into the crack that appeared in her wall, splitting a picture in half. "Dad!" she screamed. She waited for a while, and she heard his footsteps. Hunson scratched his belly, his eyes widening in surprise. "Hey, there, Marcy. Are you here to take over-" "No, Dad. I came to... to tell you..." Marceline thought about telling her dad the truth,but Bonnibel's voice echoed in her mind. "_Once they're free, what's to stop them from killing other, innocent people?_" "Tell me what?" Hunson asked. He took a step closer to her, arms outstretched. "I love you," she lied, running to return his hug. "oh, Marcy, I love you, too. Don't cry." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Is there something going on that-Wait, Marcy!" hecalled out,as Marceline tore herself out of his hug, and back into her house, shutting the crack. She flew into her room, and reached behind her bed until she found what she was looking for: an old, faded red carton of fries, the little M still etched onto it. She clutched the box, and cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 4

Marceline wrenched herself from her bed,and hid the fries carton back under her bed. She pulled on a hoodie that reached her feet, and a mask, then flew to the Candy Kingdom. A Gumball Guardian grabbed her,and brought her to Bonnibel. "Hey! Quit it, you donk!" she yelled ."You are needed at once." was its reply. Bonnibel watched her with solemn eyes."He's waiting." was all she said. Marceline nodded. They walked together until they saw Lemongrab, his face shining in the light, except for a purple bruise that formed on his cheek and forehead. Marceline remembered smashing him to the floor, and she felt a little better."Hello, Mmmmarcelinee." He said,his eyes glinting with smugness. "Hmph." she muttered back. "As you know, I've written a declaration of war, due to...eeeeeventsss t-that occured."he cleared his throat. "Off coursssse, beeing the r-reaasonablee leeader that I-I ammm, I'vee decideed tomakke a-a deall. I wiiil withdrraaaw myy declarratioon iiiiif Marceline agrees t-to gooo to Earrldomm Lemmongrab too beeee my queeen. Dooo youu agree, deear Marcelineee? Whaat saay yooooou?" Lemongrab looked at Marceline, his eyebrows raised expectantly. Marceline gritted her teeth, but nodded. "Yes. I will be your queen." she choked out, fighting the sudden bile that was trying to escape. Bonnibel nodded, and signed the declaration of peace along with Lemongrab, who eyed Marceline. "Follow me." the princess said, ushering them to the balcony. "Let it be known that Marceline has made a heroic sacrifice for us all, by choosing to stay with Lemongrab. This day from now on will be known as Marceline Day!" the crowd of candy people cheered, and Marceline saw Berryman from under her mask, crying into Jake's belly. All Finn could do was stare at her in shock. She tried not to cry again, but a solitary tear escaped her mask and burned a tiny hole into the cake of the balcony.

Chapter 5

Lemongrab tried to help Marceline mount the lemon horse, but she kicked his hand away. He gritted his teeth, and shook his hand, then mounted the horse himself, riding off. The whole trip was silent, and Marceline watched as the colours changed from the pink of the Candy Kingdom she knew so well, into the yellow of her new home. She screamed internally, thinking of how impossible it would be to find something red. When they arrived, Lemongrab hopped off of the horse, this time not making the mistake of trying to help Marceline again. She got off herself, and followed Lemongrab to the entrance of the yellow earldom, soon to be kingdom. A lemon servant bowed low to Marceline and Lemongrab, and Marceline eyed his red bowtie. _Well, if I'm going to be the queen here, I might as well get used to having whatever I_ _want_, she thought as she reached and took the bowite, draining it of its colour. The lemon servant shrieked, but regained his composure when he saw Lemongrab glaring at him. He smiled at Marceline, and had another servant open the gates for her. "After you." he said. Marceline caught his mocking tone. She floated inside, and Lemongrab walked behind her nervously. "You have to _walk_. I-iit willl sccare mmmy s-subjects." he fretted. Marceline rolled her eyes. "He didn't seem to have a problem with it." she said, jerkimng her thumb at a lemon servant. "Hmph." Lemongrab replied. "So, what's going on? What are we doing?" she asked. "Youuuu will be f-fitted for yoouuur dresss. I-I will h-havve mmy suiit prepared. W-wwe arrre to b-bee we-" "Okay, okay. Thanks, gotcha." was her hasty reply. She didn't want to make this seem any more real than it actually was. As they walked towards the entrance of the door, Lemongrab tried to make small talk with Marceline; he'd try to bring up subjects like the origin of her title, her status as queen in the Candy Kingdom, her undead powers, but she spurned all of his attempts. Finally, he tried to talk about Simon. "NO. You don't talk about him. You don't _ever_ talk about him." She growled, and Lemongrab shrank back.

As soon as they arrived at the entrance of the earldom, two lemon women grabbed Marceline by the hands. Marceline roared in alarm, and the women winced. "Sorry ma'am. We were trying to get your attention-" "Well, now you have it. What is it?" "Your dress, ma'am. If you would follow us...?" The two women lead Marceline into her fitting room, where they deftly stripped her of every piece of clothing she wore, except for her underwear. Marceline blushed furiously. " When I first saw you, ma'am, I said to Lemon-Carol here, 'It's a good thing she's so slender, the dress will look so much better on her than a fat woman', didn't I, Lemon-Carol?" Lemon-Carol nodded. "You did, Lemon-Sarah. I knew just the dress when I saw her, and I said to my husband, 'This will be perfect for our new queen', I sure did." Lemon-Carol held a piece of yellow cloth next to Marceline's face, grimacing. "Oh, but you don't seem to have a skin tone." she said. "Yeah. Being a vampire kind of does that to you, I guess." Lemon- Sarah tried to pat her hand, but Marceline snatched it away. Lemon-Sarah looked hurt, but quickly smoothed her face. "Well, it's a good thing we lemon-people don't have any blood. It's all lemon juice" " I drink colour." The lemon-women sighed in relief. Lemon-Carol sewed pieces of yellow fabric together, and then on Marceline, talking to Lemon-Sarah, who was sewing other parts of the dress. Marceline was about to leave when more lemon-women filed into the room. "Ï didn't know which colour exactly to make her shoes, so I ordered them in white. It just makes sense, don't you think so?"Lemon-Carol said to the other lemon-women who nodded enthusiastically. ¨Ẅhat are you doing with the dress? Are we going traditional, or something newer?"a lemon-woman asked. The lemon-women all clamored. Marceline was ready to leave, but a lemon-woman held her tight. ¨Just sit down so we can put on your shoes-you aren't uncomfortable with heels, are you?" No." she said, letting the lemon-woman sit her down and put the shoes on her. ¨Stand up, please." the lemon- woman said, and Marceline obliged. The lemon-women shrieked in delight, spinning around the room. Marceline sat down, and Lemon-Carol shooed everyone out of the room. ¨Get out, get out! She needs peace, and she won't get any with you in here!" Marceline sighed in relief as the lemon-women left the room, then turned to face Lemon-Carol and Lemon-Sarah. ¨ Take a look.¨ Lemon-Carol said. Marceline stepped to look in the mirror, and almost gasped. This was not the yellow she had expected; the only yellow she ever seen was the yellow in Jake's fur, Simon's crown, and Magic Man's outfit. This was different; this yellow was bright and soft, like the sun. She almost laughed at the irony; a vampire wearing the sun. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and clenched at the waist, and ended ballroom style. _I have curves,_ she thought with surprise. ¨What do you think? Do you love it?¨ Lemon-Carol asked. ¨I really hope you do. Do you?" Lemon-Sarah added. Marceline looked at them, ready to tell them that she loved it, but then she remembered where she was; she would never love anything here. _I have to be this way, _she thought.¨It will do. Be gone with you.¨ she said in her coldest voice. The lemon-women hung their heads as they undressed Marceline, then ran from the room, Lemon-Sarah's tears echoing back at her.

Chapter 6

A lemon-servant led Marceline to her bedchambers, holding her hand in case she couldn't see. Marceline felt that now wasn't the time to inform the lemon-girl that she could see _very_ well in the dark. The lemon-girl led her to her bathroom, where she drew her bathwater and bathed Marceline. Marceline was too tired to be embarrassed. She led her to her bed, where she dressed her in her nightclothes, then tucked her in, blew out the candles, and left, her steps like tap-shoes.

It smelled like lemons.

Marceline was woken up by an urgent lemon-servant, who shook her until Marceline hissed; the light from the window was stinging her. "Oh! I'm sorry; I forgot." the lemon-girl murmured, drawing the blinds. "It's time. You have to be readied." Marceline let the lemon-servant drag her out of the bedchamber, then Lemon-Carol and Lemon-Sarah met her in the fitting room. They hung their heads when Marceline looked at them, and she remembered the way she acted yesterday with a rush of shame. They dressed her in silence, and Marceline watched the sun rise until it was perfectly centered in the middle of the yellow sky.

Yellow sky. Yellow people. Yellow dress. Marceline had only been there for a day, and she was tired of yellow. Lemon-Carol brought out the dress, and smoothed it out, before stripping Marceline's clothes off of her, and tightened the dress so tight Marceline wondered if she was still angry with her. She breathed as best as she could, before a thought came to her. "Will th-th-"she could not bring herself to say "wedding" "will it be held outside?" Marceline must have shown how worried she was, because Lemon-Sarah held her hand tightly and smiled up at her. "Of course not! If would be most tragic, as it is day time." Marceline nodded, sorry that she had to be short-tempered and rude. Marceline concentrated on counting the number of yellow things she saw until the lemon-women were finished. She'd had time to count 2,381 yellow things when Lemon-Sarah nudged her and nearly whispered, "It's time." Marceline nodded once and breathed hard.

They led her down the long hallway, until they reached a door. "We can't go with you here." Lemon-Carol said. "You have to go through the door, and make a left. Goodbye." Marceline nodded again, and went through the door, and went left, breathing through her mouth; the smell of lemons was strong here. She saw the lemon juice dripping from the walls, and she remembered Lemon-Sarah's words: "_Well, it's a good thing we lemon-people don't have blood. It's all lemon juice." _ Marceline looked at the lemon juice again with new revulsion.

She thought she might be sick.

Breathing through her mouth again, Marceline went out of another door, and brushed her dress off, looking around. She had never gone to church before, but she knew that she was in a cathedral; the ceilings were high, and there were pictures in the stain-glass windows of Grob Gob Glob Grod. Candles were placed all around the windows and seats. The whole population of Lemongrab was there, watching raptly, and Marceline stared at them. Marceline turned away from them to see Lemongrab on the other side of the cathedral. Marceline's skin crawled. He didn't look too terrible; his skin was as yellow as the sun, and he wore a suit made out of yellow silk. An old wrinkled priest held his scepter, and beckoned Marceline foward. Nodding, she made her way to the two of them. The priest began reading from a book it took Marceline a while to realize as some sort of Bible, and she drowned his montone out, until she heard he priest say, "...lawfully wedded lemon-husband?" she licked her lips and nodded. "I do." She zoned out again, until she felt Lemongrab's hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth. She closed her eyes, deciding not to fight; anything she did to agitate Lemongrab would be taken out on Bonnibel, and the rest of the Candy Kingdom. He pressed his lips to hers, and she stayed passive, until she felt his tongue in her mouth, making swirling patterns on her cheek, her tongue, the roof of her mouth. She panicked, but stayed still. Finally, it was over, and he pulled back.

Marceline almost gagged.

Lemongrab faced his citizens and crowed," N-nowww, wee m-mayy feeeaaasstt!" The people cheered, and filed into the feasting room. Marceline was about to sit when she realized that the seats were assigned to people. She looked for her name tag, and sat down. She looked at the lemons bustling about, serving food to the lemons, and a lemon-servant served her a plate of red erasers, red books, red markers, ketchup, tomatoes, and piles of cherries, apples, and strawberries stacked high. Her mouth watered, and she was about to drain an apple of its colour when Lemongrab tapped his spoon on his goblet, its sound ringing in Marceline's ears. "I-I woulld llike t-toooo makkkeee a t-ttoasst! T-tooo myyyeeee w-wwiiiiiffe!" The lemon-people cheered, and Marceline ducked her head, disgusted. She kept her hair over her face while she drained the rest of the strawberries and apples. She didn't talk to anyone, even though the whole earldom, now kingdom, was loud and buzzing with conversaiton. She noticed that many of the lemon- people had less than a piece of bread, while Lemongrab himself ate from a plate over-flowing with food. She looked around; she saw the same thing. Enraged, she stood up loudly, the chair creaking. Silence swallowed the room up as Marceline used her telekinesis to levitate the plate ahead of her. She stopped at a cowering lemon-boy, whose stomach was so thin, she could easily count all of his ribs. Enraged again, she dropped a huge portion of her strawberries onto his plate. He gasped, then looked at her, then Lemongrab in fear. "Don't worry," she said, staring straight at Lemongrab, who glared back. "They're good." He helped himself to one, and Lemongrab twitched angrily. "I-I'm leaving." he announced, his steps clicking loudly on the floor. Marceline smiled at the citizens, who looked at her questioningly. She passed out all of her food to the lemon-people, who ate ravenously, talking loud again. She waited until night fell on the kingdom before she went outside so sit on the roof. She sat until a lemon-girl pulled on her dress. "If you would follow me...?" she nodded, and held the lemon-girl's hand until they reached a door. The lemon-girl stopped and motioned for Marceline to come down to her height. Marceline obliged, and the girl whispered in her ear, "Thank you for the food." Marceline nodded, and the lemon-girl scurried into the darkness.

Chapter 7

Marceline opened the door and saw Lemongrab sprawled on a huge yellow bed, his outfit from the wedding on the floor; the silk robes were the only thing left on him. Marceline blushed as he walked over to her, the robes shifting until she could see his slightly muscled chest. She swallowed hard, and he took her hands and led her to the bed. "Uhh.. I'm just going to-" he cut her off with his mouth. His tongue flicked hers, and he nipped her lower lip and moaned. Her thoughts raced; she needed to get away. _Now. _But she thought of Bonnibel, and her thoughts crumbled. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, then twenty, then thirty, hoping it would be over._  
_

It wasn't.

Lemongrab pulled her dress down low enough to expose her breasts, and studied them. He pinched her nipples, and she gritted her teeth. Lemongrab smiled, and tugged her dress off completely, then tossed it to the floor. He looked at her again, starting at her collarbones, and ending at her feet, drinking her in. Marceline had never felt more disgusted in her existence. He straddled her, and she caught a glimpse of his erect penis and she felt herself going weak in the knees; he was unreasonably sized, and the veins were prominent. _Damn you, Bonnibel,_ she thought again as he sat his penis against her entrance. Lemongrab laid on top of her, and looked her in her eyes and smirked, and she knew he was going to be as brutally rough with her as he could. _  
_

He pushed himself in all the way, and she felt his hairs against her, and he increased in speed, getting rougher. Marceline wasn't a virgin, but it still smarted and stung as he pulled and pushed. He kept at it, taking the time to grab her thighs hard, and scratch her, and pull her hair. She almost hissed, but caught herself and bit her tongue. Lemongrab kissed her again, this time trying to force a reaction out of her, and she felt his anger rise at her passiveness. She looked him in his eyes, and kissed him back, fighting her urge to vomit. His mouth tasted like lemons, and she stuck his tongue down his throat until he pulled away and gagged. "S-stop that." he said. She smiled sweetly back. He continued to thrust and buck his hips, and Marceline morphed her hand into a tentacle, and let it slide down Lemongrab's back. He shuddered, probably thinking it was Marceline's hair. She did it again, letting it linger at the small of his back. He shivered again, but leaned to her ear and whispered "You've given me alot of t-trouble.". Marceline squirmed under him. He thrusted harder. "You know it, d-don't you?" Marceline stared at him, confused. until she realized that Lemongrab was trying to be alluring. _Nobody ever said keeping peace would be easy, _ she thought, as she clenched his shaft. He gasped. "I have," she said, fighting with all her might not to fly away from the bed. "But being a king, you'd think you'd have more control over your queen." Marceline was tired of doing this his way, and she smiled evilly before making her way on top of the lemon king. He stared at her,eyes wide. "W-wwhat are you going to doo?" She brought her face as close as she could to his ear,and licked it before continuing. "I'm going to teach you how to take control. But _I _will be the king, and _you..._" she mounted him doggy style."You will be my wench." She stretched her walls until they resembled a penis, and guided it to Lemongrab's tight sphincter. She pushed herself inside, and Lemongrab gasped. She grabbed his hips and kept thrusting, Lemongrab desperately trying to free himself from Marceline's grip. She wasn't having it;she looped her hair around his hands,and tied them to the bed frame, thrusting harder still.

Marceline'd only had a couple of experiences with men, but she'd gotten the gist of sex,and she knew that she wasn't finished. Lemongrab groaned in pain; his hands were beginning to chafe against Marceline's hair. She stopped for a minute and pulled out, letting Lemongrab fall down. He gasped for a long time before breathing slow,shaky breaths. "Y-you violatedd meee." he whispered, hands clawing the bed frame. "Ah ah ah," Marceline murmured, absentmindedly stroking Lemongrab's back. "It is not a serving wench's place to speak out of turn." She slowly flipped him over so that he had to look her in her eyes,which were glinting with malice. Lemongrab closed his eyes tight, and clenched his fists. Marceline grabbed Lemongrab's flaccid penis, and slid her hand up and down his length forcefully and quick. He moaned loudly, and she sped up, then stopped to straddle Lemongrab,and sit her entrance against his erect lemonhood before thrusting hard.

Lemongrab screamed loud as Marceline continued to work him. She looked him in the eyes, expecting tears, and she was surprised at the excitement in them. She hesitated her grinding, and Lemongrab flipped her so that he was the one on bucked his hips furiously, kissing her neck,his nose ripping open a pillow. Marceline lay down, passive again, until Lemongrab happened upon her G-Spot. She moaned,and Lemongrab stopped and looked at her questioningly. She shook her head at him, and he started again. She moaned again,and Lemongrab smirked. He did it again and again, and she moaned louder. He stopped suddenly, and Marceline looked at him. "Keep going." she panted, running her hands through her hair. Lemongrab looked at her and smirked again, leaning close to her ear. "B_eg_." he whispered. Marceline looked at him, deliberating whether or not she would comply. Lemongrab raised his eyebrows, and started to pull out. "No!" she yelled out, and he paused. "Please. Do it again." Lemongrab pushed himself in again. "Very w-well." he said, and began thrusting. Marceline cried out again and again until Lemongrab stiffened on top of her, before letting out an animal cry,and she felt him come inside of her. Marceline screamed out as she came after him, and they both laid with each other, sweaty and exhausted. _  
_


	2. I hope I did this right

Chapter One

Marceline stared at the pink girl in shock. " Okay, Bonnibel. I cannot believe you actually asked me to do that." Bonnibel flushed. " I wouldn't ask you to if I could do it myself. You know that. I've been to castle Lemongrab too many times, and I've gotten nowhere with him; I've only made him worse. I just want him to be happy, and you're the best person I could think of to this. You're good at making people happy."  
Marceline tried to stay angry, really tried, but it didn't work. Bonnibel had twisted logic, but it was getting to her, fast. "Fine. How long do you want me to stay with him? One week? Two?" The princess fidgeted. "Actually, he really needs help. A lot of help. Maybe about a couple… of months?" Marceline's expression went slack. "Marceline? Are you okay? " She reached out to touch the vampire, and Marceline exploded into a mass of tentacles and fur and blood. "Are you blopping kidding me?! Do you remember who you're talking about? He's crazy; that's why you sent him away, remember, Bonnie? He thinks it's okay to torture people. Torture, Bonnie!"  
Bonnibel stamped her foot on the polished licorice. " Okay, he's crazy, but I thought you'd understand…." Marceline's hair twitched. "Why, Bonnibel? Why did you think I'd understand? Because I hang with Simon? Bonnie, I love him. That's why I put up with him. I don't care about your crazy failed experiment." Bonnie gasped. "Marceline… Marceline, I need you. I need your help."  
Marceline could see how difficult it was for Bonnibel to say what she was, but it didn't matter. It would be even more difficult to make her nutjob creation sane.  
" I understand, Marceline. I shouldn'tve tried to make you go. But, could you at least consider—?"

Bonnibel stopped and stared at something behind Marceline, who phased back into her body. "Your Majesty, may I announce the arrival of the earl of Lemongrab." said Manfriend. The earl stepped into the palace, his heels clicking on the floor. "Hello, Lemongrab." Bonnibel said cautiously, hoping he hadn't heard her last words. " Hello, Princess.I have come to a conclusionnnn." he said, his voice reminding Marceline of the first, and last, time she'd scratched her nails on a chalkboard. "I am royalty, a-ammm  
I not?" he continued, walking until he closed the distance between the three of them."Well, I guess, according to—" Bubblegum tried to say. "And I am not to live forever, a-ammm I? " Leomgrab said, trying, and, in Marceline's opinion, failing to be condescending. " I suppose not, but-" Bonnibel tried again. "And in order to continue my hierarcheeeee, I must obtaiin an heir,yesss?" Bonnibel gasped as she realized what Lemongrab was getting at, but quickly recomposed herself and put her hands on her hips. "Dude, you're not a king. That only works with-" "Y-yess, of that, I'm aware, I'm AWARE!" he screetched, stomping his feet on the floor. Marceline and Bonnibel flinched at his reedy voice. "That's too, bad, because there's no queen to marry you;therefore, you don't need an heir to continue your throne, because you _have_ no throne. Goodbye, Lemongrab." Bonnibel tried to usher him out, but he pushed her aside and pointed at Marceline. "But she is a queen, she's a QUEEN! I need a queen and you have one right here! Mmotherrr, I really find it-" "She won't go with you, Lemongrab! You can't force someone to- " Yes you CAN! You CAN! You force EVERYONE!" Lemongrab was growing more agitated by the second; he was starting to drip lemony essence on the ground. "What I do is within my power-" "Power that you ABUSE! You're abusive! You say it is I who needs help, but I believe it is-ss youu! YOU!" Lemongrab lunged at Bonnibel, fangs bared, and Marceline morphed back into her demon self and threw him against the wall, scratching Bonnibel with her wing in the process, leaving a small cut. Bonnibel winced at the pain, and the muffled crunch she heard as Lemongrab made contact with the hardened cake.

She watched, horrified, as Marceline prepared to throw him again, this time to the floor. "Stop, STOP, Marceline!" She rushed towards Lemongrab's slumped figure, holding her forearm. Muttering to herself, she felt around his body to find the broken bones. It would take _months _for injuries of this level of damage to heal, even with her technology. "What is wrong with you?!" she yelled at Marceline. Marceline's eyes widened in shock. "_Me?_! Was _I_ coming at you like I wanted to fight? No. _He_ was. And now he's not." "Yes, but you didn't have t-to do THAT!" The vampire and the princess were interrupted by Lemongrab's coughing. " That w-will dooo, Mmotherrr. I will leave, but I will have a queeen! I'll have a QUEEEN!""With difficulty, Lemongrab stood up and walked, limping, to his camel, who rode off to Lemongrab, his hooves clopping in the distance.

"Well, that was..." Marceline drawled, trying to think of a word to describe the crazy earl. "Yeah," Bonnibel rubbed her arm. "So, I'm just going to go." Marceline prepared to leave, but the princess held onto her foot. "Hey... you'll think about it, won't you?" Marceline grimaced. "Bonniie, he's crazy!" "Please, Marceline; every day he walks around the Candy Kingdom's outskirts, looking so depressed, and I have to look at him and know it's all my fault! If you won't do it for me, do it for him!" Marceline hissed. "_Him?!_ Bonnie, I won't do it! Not for you, not for him, not for Finn, or Jake, or Lady Rainicorn. Not for anybody." Bonnibel hung her head, and the princess and the queen looked up when they heard Lady Rainicorn from the hallway: "나는이에 관여하지 않으려는 ." "Fine." Bonnibel muttered, letting go of Marceline, watching her readjust her hood over her head and fly away.

Later in the night, Bonnibel went to her room, sat in her chair, and rang her bell. Peppermint Butler walked into her room quickly, a hairbrush and powdered sugar in his hands. " I take it that the vampire queen declined your request?" The princess sighed. "Yeah. P-But, I don't know _what_ to do anymore about Lemongrab. I mean, he has Lemongrab 2 to keep him company, but Lemongrab 2 is so normal, and Lemongrab is so.." "_Not_?" the butler offered. "Yes! Exactly! I feel horrible seeing him so upset, because I _made_ him that way; he can't help it if he flies into a panic over a messy room, or if he runs away when someone tries to hug him." Peppermint Butler reached for his stool, and began brushing and powdering the princess' hair. "What am I going to do, Peppermint?" The little peppermint's brow creased as he ran the brush through the pink monarchy's even pinker gum, brushing all the way to the roots, sprinkling powder around her head, and spreading it downward with his fingers. Once the powdered sugar covered her hair, he held the princess' face in his hands and kissed her forehead. " I don't know. Goodnight, Princess," the butler said.

Marceline flew into her house, up the stairs, and into her bed, tugging her shirt off of her, and onto the floor, flopping down next to her poodle rather than laying gracefully. "Ugh, Schwable! What is _wrong _with her?! She _knows_ that that lemon dude is crazy; why else would she send him away? You don't send people away who aren't crazy! I mean, she's told me about all the crap he's done, and I've _seen_ him go crazy. I'm not going to stay around him while he screams at me for walking around in my bra, or telling me I'm unacceptable for tuning my axe bass; that's why I have a _dad. _And I don't _care_ if it made her mad that I said no; at least she has people she can talk to about it! I have nobody; Simon's gone, Finn's too young, Jake is... Jake, BMO's a robot, and Bonnibel has _seriously_ pissed me off!" With that, she picked up the nearest thing she could find, her cellphone, and threw it, imagining it was Lemongrab again, and it exploded, leaving a dent where it hit the wall. "_UGH!_" she roared, flopping down on the bed with much, _much_ more force.

Chapter 2

Marceline woke up just as the sun's rays began to shine through her window, stinging her skin. "Ouch!" she yelped. " Berryman, I thought I told you to draw the curtains!" She flew downstairs to her new henchman, who was cowering in a corner on the couch. "I'm sorry, Mistress, but I don't believe that you-" "Are you calling me a liar? After I take you in and feed you? Let you sleep on my couch? How dare-" She was cut short by a knock at her door, and she let the hair fall over her face as she bowed her head. "Open the door." she muttered. "Yes, Mistress." Berryman opened that door, and light flooded the house. Marceline squinted from under her hair. It was a good thing it was so thick, or she would have been badly burned. Princess Bubblegum stepped in, wiping her feet on the mat. "Good morning Marcel-" she stopped as she noticed the poor, shivering berry at the door. He had several cuts and bruises, and the bags were prominent under his eyes. "Marceline! How dare you mistreat this poor berry! He's been labeled as a missing candy person for a month now!" Marceline shrugged. " I needed a new henchman, and he offered. No biggie." The princess gaped ' No _biggie_?! Do you have any- Never mind. I'll deal with this later. Go, little berry." Berryman stared up in shock at the princess, then ran as fast as his little green legs could take him. "Really, Bonnibel?! What the blop! I was going to ask him to bring me something red!" The princess ignored her, and sat on her couch. "Gosh, this couch is uncomfortable!" The vampire shrugged again. " Anyway, what's up?" Bonnibel breathed hard, blowing bubbles on the air that Marceline popped. "You've caused a lot of trouble for me, that's what's up. Turns out, beating up Lemongrab? Not such a good idea." Marceline hissed. "That isn't fair! He was going to bite your face off!" The bubblegum princess nodded. " I know. Marceline, he's planning to wage war on the Candy Kingdom, unless -" Marceline growled. " You don't have to give him what he wants, Bonnibel! In case you forgot, I'm a _vampire_, and at the moment, I'm a really pissed vampire. What are a bunch of lemons going to do to me?" Princess Bubblegum grimaced; it always annoyed her when Marceline decided that she could make a plan better than hers.

"Listen, Marceline! As much as I know you'd love to go to war, I don't. Even with you, many of my subjects will die. Lemongrab could set up a blockade! My people could starve! _That's _what a bunch of lemons can do, if they wanted to!" "But what about all those cannons-" "I don't_ have_ those resources anymore, Marceline! I don't have _anything_ anymore!" With that, Bonnibel put her head in between her knees and breathed, bubbles filling the air. "Okay, okay, Bonnie. Fine; you don't have to fight. What does Lemongrab want?"_  
_

Bonnibel muttered something. "What, Bonnie?"

The muttering got louder; it sounded like "hwabsblu" "He wears blue? Bonnie, that makes zero-"

"I said, 'He wants you' ". Bonnibel cringed at Marceline's roar of outrage. "WHAT?! Are you blopping kidding me!? I won't go, Bonnie! Let him wage war! I'll _kill_ him before he reaches the Bad Lands!" The princess flushed angrily. "Calm down! I understood you not wanting to go before, but people will _die _now if you don't, Marceline! The candy- people depend on you! _I_ depend on you! Do you even care?! Look at me!" Marceline peeked at her from under her hair; Bonnibel was a mess; her eyes were frantic, and she was tearing out her hair. Literally; there were little wads of overly pink gum littering the floor. Marceline picked up a wad, flipped her hair back, and drained the gum of its colour, and its sweetness hit her like a tidal wave. "_Glob_, Bonnibel! Your hair!" Bonnibel knocked the candy out of her hands. "This is not the time! You need to go to Castle Lemongrab._ Now._" Marceline chewed on the inside of her cheek. "What do I get?" she asked, staring at the other wads of Bonnibel' hair. The princess considered; Marceline was over 1,000 years old. Everything she wanted, she'd probably had already. She had money, property, an army of undead slaves that she could summon whenever she wanted to, and that was just barely scratching the surface. "You can have whatever you want." "I want the right to refuse to go with Lemongrab." "Except that." "I have an army." Marceline muttered. Bonnibel sighed. "I know, but Lemongrab can make more candy-" "I can kill more people! Glob, Bonnibel, _why_ are you taking all my options away?!" "Because they're dumb options that will blow up in your face!" Bonnibel yelled, turning a shade of pink so deep Marceline mistook it for red. "You can't kill anymore people, and I need my citizens in case of another war! That's why you can't go being a murderer!" The pink princess breathed hard, and flopped on Marceline's couch, wincing at its hardness. "You're not the only kingdom in Ooo, you know." Marceline grumbled. "If you start a killing rampage anywhere else, the other kingdoms will want to wage war on me, because you live in _my_ kingdom. No." Marceline began to pace.

"My dad-"

"Runs the Nightosphere, where evil demons could kill Lemongrab, but once they're free, what's to stop them from killing other, innocent people?" Marceline was beginning to get more annoyed.

"I could gather the other kingdoms-"

"That you've alienated by stealing their people and using them as henchmen?" Her hair was beginning to twitch.

"Finn and Jake-"

"Are great fighters, but Lemongrab's population is in the millions."

Marceline had had enough; she burst into her large tentacle monster form, thrashing the air. "I hate you right now! This is all _your_ fault! You had enough candy people, but you decided to be greedy and make another one!" Bonnibel was truly afraid of Marceline at this moment, but she stood her ground and looked Marceline in her now-beady eyes. Marceline calmed down, and shrank back into herself, facing Bubblegum. "Fine." she huffed. "But let me say goodbye to Simon and Betty." Bubblegum nodded. "Do you want me to go-?" But before she could finish her sentence, Marceline was gone, her cape flapping in the wind. Bonnibel helped herself to a strawberry drained of its colour, marveling at its still-fresh taste. _  
_

Chapter 3

Marceline flew until she saw the face-like mountains of the Ice Kingdom. She landed by a penguin. "Gunter?" she asked. She'd only recently learned that the penguins at the Ice Kingdom had different names, and got very annoyed if they were all called Gunter. This one _was_ Gunter, because she bowed and lead her to Simon. "Thank you." she murmured. "Hey there Marceline! I'm trying to give this lady here a penguin show! Jump, Guntalina!" He blasted an ice pillar for Guntalina to leap onto. She did, and Betty clapped, her face shining. She couldn't stand it any longer; she ran up to Simon and hugged his frail, emaciated body. "I have to leave." she said, her voice cracking. She felt guilty for never visiting him; she'd never called or anything, and now she'd never see Simon again. _It's okay._ she thought. _He has Betty. She loves him. But I do, too._ Hugging him tighter, she finally broke, sobbing into his blue tunic. "There, there. Marble-ine. You'll come back." She cried harder; she had to stay until Lemongrab wasn't crazy anymore, so she was sure she'd never come back. She kissed his blue forehead and flew away. tightening her hood.

Next was Finn and Jake's. She flew in through the window, scooping up BMO when he tried to BMO-chop her. "If dis- oh. Hey, Marceline. Finn and Jake are in the treasure room." "Thanks." She flew into the treasure room, where Finn and Jake were sword-fighting. "Give up, you _butt_!" Finn screamed, thrusting his sword into Jake's abdomen. Jake stretched around the sword, and sent his own sword flying at Finn, who ducked and it soared at Marceline's head, who dashed out of the way. The sword stuck into the wall, where it vibrated until Marceline stopped it with her hands. "Hey, Jake. Come talk to me." she said, motioning for the yellow dog to follow. "_Alone._" she added when Finn tried to come.

"What's up. Marceline?" he asked. "I have to leave the Candy Kingdom for a while. Don't ask for how long, because I don't know. " Jake's face crumpled in confusion. "But why? Did Princess Bubblegum banish you? 'Cuz if it's about Cinnamon Bun again, you had nothing-" Marceline waved him away. "No. It's something else I can't tell you about. I just came to say goodbye." She felt the tears forcing themselves up, but she could control them easier than when she was with Simon. "But why? Marceline, you can tell me what's-" "No, I can't!" Jake looked hurt by her outburst, but nodded. "Fine. Do I tell Finn?" Marceline chewed on her cheek again, deliberating. Finn was mature, but there was only so much the poor human could take. He'd lost his father, his arm, and his sword all in the same day. Maybe she shouldn't add herself to the list. "Do whatever you think is best."she said, her voice cracking. _ Damn you, Bonnibel, _she thought, as she hugged Jake,his yellow body squishing around her. She flew into Finn, who was pretending not to listen at the door. "Hey, Marceline. I wasn't-" Finn blushed when Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. See you later, you donkus." she scooped him up, then dropped him in a pile of gold. Finn looked at Jake. "What was that all about? he asked. Jake kept his eyes glued to the floor.

Marceline went back to her house,and breathed in the smell of mustiness and leftover fruitiness Berryman left behind. She was fully crying now, her acid tears burning tiny holes in her couch, her floors. She scratched a Phil face into the wall, then threw her last carton of Bug Milk on it. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum" she muttered, flying into the crack that appeared in her wall, splitting a picture in half. "Dad!" she screamed. She waited for a while, and she heard his footsteps. Hunson scratched his belly, his eyes widening in surprise. "Hey, there, Marcy. Are you here to take over-" "No, Dad. I came to... to tell you..." Marceline thought about telling her dad the truth,but Bonnibel's voice echoed in her mind. "_Once they're free, what's to stop them from killing other, innocent people?_" "Tell me what?" Hunson asked. He took a step closer to her, arms outstretched. "I love you," she lied, running to return his hug. "oh, Marcy, I love you, too. Don't cry." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Is there something going on that-Wait, Marcy!" hecalled out,as Marceline tore herself out of his hug, and back into her house, shutting the crack. She flew into her room, and reached behind her bed until she found what she was looking for: an old, faded red carton of fries, the little M still etched onto it. She clutched the box, and cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 4

Marceline wrenched herself from her bed,and hid the fries carton back under her bed. She pulled on a hoodie that reached her feet, and a mask, then flew to the Candy Kingdom. A Gumball Guardian grabbed her,and brought her to Bonnibel. "Hey! Quit it, you donk!" she yelled ."You are needed at once." was its reply. Bonnibel watched her with solemn eyes."He's waiting." was all she said. Marceline nodded. They walked together until they saw Lemongrab, his face shining in the light, except for a purple bruise that formed on his cheek and forehead. Marceline remembered smashing him to the floor, and she felt a little better."Hello, Mmmmarcelinee." He said,his eyes glinting with smugness. "Hmph." she muttered back. "As you know, I've written a declaration of war, due to...eeeeeventsss t-that occured."he cleared his throat. "Off coursssse, beeing the r-reaasonablee leeader that I-I ammm, I'vee decideed tomakke a-a deall. I wiiil withdrraaaw myy declarratioon iiiiif Marceline agrees t-to gooo to Earrldomm Lemmongrab too beeee my queeen. Dooo youu agree, deear Marcelineee? Whaat saay yooooou?" Lemongrab looked at Marceline, his eyebrows raised expectantly. Marceline gritted her teeth, but nodded. "Yes. I will be your queen." she choked out, fighting the sudden bile that was trying to escape. Bonnibel nodded, and signed the declaration of peace along with Lemongrab, who eyed Marceline. "Follow me." the princess said, ushering them to the balcony. "Let it be known that Marceline has made a heroic sacrifice for us all, by choosing to stay with Lemongrab. This day from now on will be known as Marceline Day!" the crowd of candy people cheered, and Marceline saw Berryman from under her mask, crying into Jake's belly. All Finn could do was stare at her in shock. She tried not to cry again, but a solitary tear escaped her mask and burned a tiny hole into the cake of the balcony.

Chapter 5

Lemongrab tried to help Marceline mount the lemon horse, but she kicked his hand away. He gritted his teeth, and shook his hand, then mounted the horse himself, riding off. The whole trip was silent, and Marceline watched as the colours changed from the pink of the Candy Kingdom she knew so well, into the yellow of her new home. She screamed internally, thinking of how impossible it would be to find something red. When they arrived, Lemongrab hopped off of the horse, this time not making the mistake of trying to help Marceline again. She got off herself, and followed Lemongrab to the entrance of the yellow earldom, soon to be kingdom. A lemon servant bowed low to Marceline and Lemongrab, and Marceline eyed his red bowtie. _Well, if I'm going to be the queen here, I might as well get used to having whatever I_ _want_, she thought as she reached and took the bowite, draining it of its colour. The lemon servant shrieked, but regained his composure when he saw Lemongrab glaring at him. He smiled at Marceline, and had another servant open the gates for her. "After you." he said. Marceline caught his mocking tone. She floated inside, and Lemongrab walked behind her nervously. "You have to _walk_. I-iit willl sccare mmmy s-subjects." he fretted. Marceline rolled her eyes. "He didn't seem to have a problem with it." she said, jerkimng her thumb at a lemon servant. "Hmph." Lemongrab replied. "So, what's going on? What are we doing?" she asked. "Youuuu will be f-fitted for yoouuur dresss. I-I will h-havve mmy suiit prepared. W-wwe arrre to b-bee we-" "Okay, okay. Thanks, gotcha." was her hasty reply. She didn't want to make this seem any more real than it actually was. As they walked towards the entrance of the door, Lemongrab tried to make small talk with Marceline; he'd try to bring up subjects like the origin of her title, her status as queen in the Candy Kingdom, her undead powers, but she spurned all of his attempts. Finally, he tried to talk about Simon. "NO. You don't talk about him. You don't _ever_ talk about him." She growled, and Lemongrab shrank back.

As soon as they arrived at the entrance of the earldom, two lemon women grabbed Marceline by the hands. Marceline roared in alarm, and the women winced. "Sorry ma'am. We were trying to get your attention-" "Well, now you have it. What is it?" "Your dress, ma'am. If you would follow us...?" The two women lead Marceline into her fitting room, where they deftly stripped her of every piece of clothing she wore, except for her underwear. Marceline blushed furiously. " When I first saw you, ma'am, I said to Lemon-Carol here, 'It's a good thing she's so slender, the dress will look so much better on her than a fat woman', didn't I, Lemon-Carol?" Lemon-Carol nodded. "You did, Lemon-Sarah. I knew just the dress when I saw her, and I said to my husband, 'This will be perfect for our new queen', I sure did." Lemon-Carol held a piece of yellow cloth next to Marceline's face, grimacing. "Oh, but you don't seem to have a skin tone." she said. "Yeah. Being a vampire kind of does that to you, I guess." Lemon- Sarah tried to pat her hand, but Marceline snatched it away. Lemon-Sarah looked hurt, but quickly smoothed her face. "Well, it's a good thing we lemon-people don't have any blood. It's all lemon juice" " I drink colour." The lemon-women sighed in relief. Lemon-Carol sewed pieces of yellow fabric together, and then on Marceline, talking to Lemon-Sarah, who was sewing other parts of the dress. Marceline was about to leave when more lemon-women filed into the room. "Ï didn't know which colour exactly to make her shoes, so I ordered them in white. It just makes sense, don't you think so?"Lemon-Carol said to the other lemon-women who nodded enthusiastically. ¨Ẅhat are you doing with the dress? Are we going traditional, or something newer?"a lemon-woman asked. The lemon-women all clamored. Marceline was ready to leave, but a lemon-woman held her tight. ¨Just sit down so we can put on your shoes-you aren't uncomfortable with heels, are you?" No." she said, letting the lemon-woman sit her down and put the shoes on her. ¨Stand up, please." the lemon- woman said, and Marceline obliged. The lemon-women shrieked in delight, spinning around the room. Marceline sat down, and Lemon-Carol shooed everyone out of the room. ¨Get out, get out! She needs peace, and she won't get any with you in here!" Marceline sighed in relief as the lemon-women left the room, then turned to face Lemon-Carol and Lemon-Sarah. ¨ Take a look.¨ Lemon-Carol said. Marceline stepped to look in the mirror, and almost gasped. This was not the yellow she had expected; the only yellow she ever seen was the yellow in Jake's fur, Simon's crown, and Magic Man's outfit. This was different; this yellow was bright and soft, like the sun. She almost laughed at the irony; a vampire wearing the sun. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and clenched at the waist, and ended ballroom style. _I have curves,_ she thought with surprise. ¨What do you think? Do you love it?¨ Lemon-Carol asked. ¨I really hope you do. Do you?" Lemon-Sarah added. Marceline looked at them, ready to tell them that she loved it, but then she remembered where she was; she would never love anything here. _I have to be this way, _she thought.¨It will do. Be gone with you.¨ she said in her coldest voice. The lemon-women hung their heads as they undressed Marceline, then ran from the room, Lemon-Sarah's tears echoing back at her.

Chapter 6

A lemon-servant led Marceline to her bedchambers, holding her hand in case she couldn't see. Marceline felt that now wasn't the time to inform the lemon-girl that she could see _very_ well in the dark. The lemon-girl led her to her bathroom, where she drew her bathwater and bathed Marceline. Marceline was too tired to be embarrassed. She led her to her bed, where she dressed her in her nightclothes, then tucked her in, blew out the candles, and left, her steps like tap-shoes.

It smelled like lemons.

Marceline was woken up by an urgent lemon-servant, who shook her until Marceline hissed; the light from the window was stinging her. "Oh! I'm sorry; I forgot." the lemon-girl murmured, drawing the blinds. "It's time. You have to be readied." Marceline let the lemon-servant drag her out of the bedchamber, then Lemon-Carol and Lemon-Sarah met her in the fitting room. They hung their heads when Marceline looked at them, and she remembered the way she acted yesterday with a rush of shame. They dressed her in silence, and Marceline watched the sun rise until it was perfectly centered in the middle of the yellow sky.

Yellow sky. Yellow people. Yellow dress. Marceline had only been there for a day, and she was tired of yellow. Lemon-Carol brought out the dress, and smoothed it out, before stripping Marceline's clothes off of her, and tightened the dress so tight Marceline wondered if she was still angry with her. She breathed as best as she could, before a thought came to her. "Will th-th-"she could not bring herself to say "wedding" "will it be held outside?" Marceline must have shown how worried she was, because Lemon-Sarah held her hand tightly and smiled up at her. "Of course not! If would be most tragic, as it is day time." Marceline nodded, sorry that she had to be short-tempered and rude. Marceline concentrated on counting the number of yellow things she saw until the lemon-women were finished. She'd had time to count 2,381 yellow things when Lemon-Sarah nudged her and nearly whispered, "It's time." Marceline nodded once and breathed hard.

They led her down the long hallway, until they reached a door. "We can't go with you here." Lemon-Carol said. "You have to go through the door, and make a left. Goodbye." Marceline nodded again, and went through the door, and went left, breathing through her mouth; the smell of lemons was strong here. She saw the lemon juice dripping from the walls, and she remembered Lemon-Sarah's words: "_Well, it's a good thing we lemon-people don't have blood. It's all lemon juice." _ Marceline looked at the lemon juice again with new revulsion.

She thought she might be sick.

Breathing through her mouth again, Marceline went out of another door, and brushed her dress off, looking around. She had never gone to church before, but she knew that she was in a cathedral; the ceilings were high, and there were pictures in the stain-glass windows of Grob Gob Glob Grod. Candles were placed all around the windows and seats. The whole population of Lemongrab was there, watching raptly, and Marceline stared at them. Marceline turned away from them to see Lemongrab on the other side of the cathedral. Marceline's skin crawled. He didn't look too terrible; his skin was as yellow as the sun, and he wore a suit made out of yellow silk. An old wrinkled priest held his scepter, and beckoned Marceline foward. Nodding, she made her way to the two of them. The priest began reading from a book it took Marceline a while to realize as some sort of Bible, and she drowned his montone out, until she heard he priest say, "...lawfully wedded lemon-husband?" she licked her lips and nodded. "I do." She zoned out again, until she felt Lemongrab's hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth. She closed her eyes, deciding not to fight; anything she did to agitate Lemongrab would be taken out on Bonnibel, and the rest of the Candy Kingdom. He pressed his lips to hers, and she stayed passive, until she felt his tongue in her mouth, making swirling patterns on her cheek, her tongue, the roof of her mouth. She panicked, but stayed still. Finally, it was over, and he pulled back.

Marceline almost gagged.

Lemongrab faced his citizens and crowed," N-nowww, wee m-mayy feeeaaasstt!" The people cheered, and filed into the feasting room. Marceline was about to sit when she realized that the seats were assigned to people. She looked for her name tag, and sat down. She looked at the lemons bustling about, serving food to the lemons, and a lemon-servant served her a plate of red erasers, red books, red markers, ketchup, tomatoes, and piles of cherries, apples, and strawberries stacked high. Her mouth watered, and she was about to drain an apple of its colour when Lemongrab tapped his spoon on his goblet, its sound ringing in Marceline's ears. "I-I woulld llike t-toooo makkkeee a t-ttoasst! T-tooo myyyeeee w-wwiiiiiffe!" The lemon-people cheered, and Marceline ducked her head, disgusted. She kept her hair over her face while she drained the rest of the strawberries and apples. She didn't talk to anyone, even though the whole earldom, now kingdom, was loud and buzzing with conversaiton. She noticed that many of the lemon- people had less than a piece of bread, while Lemongrab himself ate from a plate over-flowing with food. She looked around; she saw the same thing. Enraged, she stood up loudly, the chair creaking. Silence swallowed the room up as Marceline used her telekinesis to levitate the plate ahead of her. She stopped at a cowering lemon-boy, whose stomach was so thin, she could easily count all of his ribs. Enraged again, she dropped a huge portion of her strawberries onto his plate. He gasped, then looked at her, then Lemongrab in fear. "Don't worry," she said, staring straight at Lemongrab, who glared back. "They're good." He helped himself to one, and Lemongrab twitched angrily. "I-I'm leaving." he announced, his steps clicking loudly on the floor. Marceline smiled at the citizens, who looked at her questioningly. She passed out all of her food to the lemon-people, who ate ravenously, talking loud again. She waited until night fell on the kingdom before she went outside so sit on the roof. She sat until a lemon-girl pulled on her dress. "If you would follow me...?" she nodded, and held the lemon-girl's hand until they reached a door. The lemon-girl stopped and motioned for Marceline to come down to her height. Marceline obliged, and the girl whispered in her ear, "Thank you for the food." Marceline nodded, and the lemon-girl scurried into the darkness.

Chapter 7

Marceline opened the door and saw Lemongrab sprawled on a huge yellow bed, his outfit from the wedding on the floor; the silk robes were the only thing left on him. Marceline blushed as he walked over to her, the robes shifting until she could see his slightly muscled chest. She swallowed hard, and he took her hands and led her to the bed. "Uhh.. I'm just going to-" he cut her off with his mouth. His tongue flicked hers, and he nipped her lower lip and moaned. Her thoughts raced; she needed to get away. _Now. _But she thought of Bonnibel, and her thoughts crumbled. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, then twenty, then thirty, hoping it would be over._  
_

It wasn't.

Lemongrab pulled her dress down low enough to expose her breasts, and studied them. He pinched her nipples, and she gritted her teeth. Lemongrab smiled, and tugged her dress off completely, then tossed it to the floor. He looked at her again, starting at her collarbones, and ending at her feet, drinking her in. Marceline had never felt more disgusted in her existence. He straddled her, and she caught a glimpse of his erect penis and she felt herself going weak in the knees; he was unreasonably sized, and the veins were prominent. _Damn you, Bonnibel,_ she thought again as he sat his penis against her entrance. Lemongrab laid on top of her, and looked her in her eyes and smirked, and she knew he was going to be as brutally rough with her as he could. _  
_

He pushed himself in all the way, and she felt his hairs against her, and he increased in speed, getting rougher. Marceline wasn't a virgin, but it still smarted and stung as he pulled and pushed. He kept at it, taking the time to grab her thighs hard, and scratch her, and pull her hair. She almost hissed, but caught herself and bit her tongue. Lemongrab kissed her again, this time trying to force a reaction out of her, and she felt his anger rise at her passiveness. She looked him in his eyes, and kissed him back, fighting her urge to vomit. His mouth tasted like lemons, and she stuck his tongue down his throat until he pulled away and gagged. "S-stop that." he said. She smiled sweetly back. He continued to thrust and buck his hips, and Marceline morphed her hand into a tentacle, and let it slide down Lemongrab's back. He shuddered, probably thinking it was Marceline's hair. She did it again, letting it linger at the small of his back. He shivered again, but leaned to her ear and whispered "You've given me alot of t-trouble.". Marceline squirmed under him. He thrusted harder. "You know it, d-don't you?" Marceline stared at him, confused. until she realized that Lemongrab was trying to be alluring. _Nobody ever said keeping peace would be easy, _ she thought, as she clenched his shaft. He gasped. "I have," she said, fighting with all her might not to fly away from the bed. "But being a king, you'd think you'd have more control over your queen." Marceline was tired of doing this his way, and she smiled evilly before making her way on top of the lemon king. He stared at her,eyes wide. "W-wwhat are you going to doo?" She brought her face as close as she could to his ear,and licked it before continuing. "I'm going to teach you how to take control. But _I _will be the king, and _you..._" she mounted him doggy style."You will be my wench." She stretched her walls until they resembled a penis, and guided it to Lemongrab's tight sphincter. She pushed herself inside, and Lemongrab gasped. She grabbed his hips and kept thrusting, Lemongrab desperately trying to free himself from Marceline's grip. She wasn't having it;she looped her hair around his hands,and tied them to the bed frame, thrusting harder still.

Marceline'd only had a couple of experiences with men, but she'd gotten the gist of sex,and she knew that she wasn't finished. Lemongrab groaned in pain; his hands were beginning to chafe against Marceline's hair. She stopped for a minute and pulled out, letting Lemongrab fall down. He gasped for a long time before breathing slow,shaky breaths. "Y-you violatedd meee." he whispered, hands clawing the bed frame. "Ah ah ah," Marceline murmured, absentmindedly stroking Lemongrab's back. "It is not a serving wench's place to speak out of turn." She slowly flipped him over so that he had to look her in her eyes,which were glinting with malice. Lemongrab closed his eyes tight, and clenched his fists. Marceline grabbed Lemongrab's flaccid penis, and slid her hand up and down his length forcefully and quick. He moaned loudly, and she sped up, then stopped to straddle Lemongrab,and sit her entrance against his erect lemonhood before thrusting hard.

Lemongrab screamed loud as Marceline continued to work him. She looked him in the eyes, expecting tears, and she was surprised at the excitement in them. She hesitated her grinding, and Lemongrab flipped her so that he was the one on bucked his hips furiously, kissing her neck,his nose ripping open a pillow. Marceline lay down, passive again, until Lemongrab happened upon her G-Spot. She moaned,and Lemongrab stopped and looked at her questioningly. She shook her head at him, and he started again. She moaned again,and Lemongrab smirked. He did it again and again, and she moaned louder. He stopped suddenly, and Marceline looked at him. "Keep going." she panted, running her hands through her hair. Lemongrab looked at her and smirked again, leaning close to her ear. "B_eg_." he whispered. Marceline looked at him, deliberating whether or not she would comply. Lemongrab raised his eyebrows, and started to pull out. "No!" she yelled out, and he paused. "Please. Do it again." Lemongrab pushed himself in again. "Very w-well." he said, and began thrusting. Marceline cried out again and again until Lemongrab stiffened on top of her, before letting out an animal cry,and she felt him come inside of her. Marceline screamed out as she came after him, and they both laid with each other, sweaty and exhausted. _  
_


End file.
